lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria Montero
|occupation = Former U.S. Army marksman Former Police Academy officer |path = Spree killer Cop assailant Hostage-Taker |family = Luis Montero Rita Montero |status = Imprisoned for life |playedby = Jessica Camacho |first = "Poisoned Motive" }} Gloria Montero is a spree killer who committed a string of sniper shootings targeting people who wronged her father. Background Gloria was the sole child of Luis Montero, a detective with the Narcotics Division of the NYPD. Luis lost his job after taking a bullet meant for his partner Odafin "Fin Tutuola during an undercover operation to oust a drug lord named Benito Escobar. Since then, he struggled to pay his disability check. As a result, he tried to work as a security guard, but his former lieutenant Toni Howard found out, had him fired, and canceled his disability pay. Because of this, the family was unable to pay for the treatment of Gloria's mother Rita, who was suffering from breast cancer, and she eventually died. Gloria went into the U.S. Army and was trained as a marksman, but received a general discharge due to her mental incapability to serve. Then, she went into the police academy. However, she was eventually kicked out after failing a psychological exam. Afterwards, Gloria decided to seek revenge against the people responsible for her father's current living condition, targeting their next of kin. Poisoned Motive Using a scoped .45-caliber Les Bear Prowler pistol stolen by Luis during another undercover operation, she first shot Detective Amanda Rollins, Fin's current partner with the SVU, from approximately a hundred yards away. Rollins was shot through the shoulder, but survived. Gloria then fatally shot Mark Howard, the son of her father's former lieutenant Toni Howard, who was responsible for canceling Luis's disability pay. Next, she killed Escobar's girlfriend Ana Tejada while she was out with her son. After Luis turned himself in and claimed responsibility for the shootings to protect her, Gloria fled with a stash of guns and killed a traffic agent who ticketed her father's vehicle. Stealing a delivery van, Gloria went to an abandoned hospital in Queens, where her mother died. There, she killed a security guard and left behind a videotaped manifesto for the police to view. Fleeing in another car, Gloria traveled to her former home, which she lost after her father's disability pay was canceled. She took the family living inside hostage after waiting for the father to leave, and demanded to see Fin. When he came in and took off his bulletproof vest, she yelled at him for not staying in touch with her family and for not knowing what they were going through. Despite Fin's attempts at apologizing and admitting his guilt in not being shot instead of Luis, Gloria tries to shoot the hostages. Before she could pull the trigger, Fin tackles her and wrestles the gun out of her hand. She is then arrested and taken outside by Fin, where she is greeted by Luis. Gloria tries speaking to him, only to break down in tears before being taken into a police car while Luis watches. Known Victims *2013: **April 11: Detective Amanda Rollins **April 12: Mark Howard **April 13: Ana Tejada **April 14: ***Yolanda Brooks ***Unnamed hospital security guard ***The standoff at her former home: ****Giselle Hamill and her son Tom ****Detective Odafin Tutuola Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:Spree Killers Category:Criminals Category:US military personnel Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Assailants Category:Psychotics Category:Hostage-Takers Category:Imprisoned Characters